Better Than You
by protector91
Summary: Spoilers for Tron Legacy.  Tron's first experience as Rinzler.  One-shot.


**Tron's POV**

Everything happened so fast. Neither I nor Kevin Flynn saw this coming, but it did; Clu had gone bad. He was created for the sole purpose of making a perfect world and he did just that only he wasn't satisfied with what he had made with Kevin Flynn. He felt as if Kevin's vision to use the IOSs was imperfect and had to be dealt with. So the first thing he did was come after me and Kevin. I took down both programs he brought to assist them and found myself wielding two identity disks. It was different to say the least as no program has ever wielded two disks at once. I almost forgot that Kevin was in danger till I heard Clu starting to speak again. I did not waste another second and tackled him to the floor while ordering Kevin to run for it. He did just that and then Clu wrenched both disks from my grip. He raised them both over his head and then swung down. I waited for the sensation of being de-rezzed to follow, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes. Clu had struck the floor.

"You aren't going to erase me?" I asked him.

"No. I have something else in mind," Clu responded.

"Whatever that something is I won't give the chance to carry it out!" I yelled then shoved the corrupted program off of me. I jumped onto my feet and collected both identity disks. I needed to get out of here before Clu could call in any reinforcements. No sooner had that thought left my mind did another program leap in front of my path.

"Gem," I said.

"Hello Tron," she greeted and revealed her own disk. I deflected her blow and struck her in the shoulder. She collapsed to the floor as part of her programming fell with her.

"Sorry Gem," I apologized then heard the familiar noise of an identity disk whizzing through the air. I turned around as fast as I possibly could and blocked Clu's identity disk. It bounced off a wall and CLU caught it in his hand.

"You can't beat me CLU," I told him. "I defeated Sark all those cycles ago. What makes you think you'll do any better than he did?"

CLU had no response for my question; he just smiled at me and then I felt an incredible pain in the side of my stomach. I fell to the floor and saw bits of my programming vanishing into the air. Gem was standing over me with a blank stare on her face; one hand over her damaged shoulder. CLU approached me and drove his foot into my face.

* * *

When I finally awoke I was in one of the dungeons of the gaming world. My identity disk was also missing. My cell door was unlocked and two armed guards stepped forward. It was hard for me to believe that I was captured and at the mercy of CLU. After everything that I had gone through back during the MCP's reign of terror I thought I'd be able to handle anything. And yet now I'm being led down a dark corridor by these two programs. If I had my disk they'd be in a lot of trouble. We passed several cells. Every last one that I passed was filled. What had CLU done? He's acting like…like the MCP. That's just what we need now; another MCP.

The guards led me into a large room and standing at the very back was CLU; overlooking the world Kevin had worked so hard to create.

"You better enjoy this while it lasts CLU," I said to that treacherous program. "When Kevin returns to the real world all he has to do is press one key and you're history."

"How foolish you are Tron," CLU said to me. "Look out the window and tell me what you see," he requested. I did as I was told and looked out the window. To my horror I saw what CLU was so happy about. The portal to the real world had just shut itself. The only reason CLU could possibly be happy about that would be if…

"Kevin didn't reach it," I finished my thought out loud.

"Exactly. He's now trapped here. A prisoner in his own world; forever."

"You won't get away with this CLU," I declared. "I won't let you." CLU turned to face me with that smug expression on his face.

"That's right. You fight for the users. Well no more," he told me and then punched me directly in my stomach. I was propelled all the way across the room and crashed into the wall. I tried to break free, but there was some sort of force holding me back. The wall changed to a red color and then so did my suit.

"CLU! ?What are you doing! ?" I yelled at him. Of course I knew what he was doing, but I honestly couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Do not fear, Tron," CLU said calmly. "I'm doing you a big favor. I'm making you better," he said as my suit was now half red. "In order to create a perfect society we must be free from the Users. Users and those who believe in them," CLU finished as my suit finished changing its colors.

"NO!" I yelled as I felt my memories becoming consumed and my programming corrupted. My helmet automatically activated and then things once again went black.

* * *

"Now where am I?" I thought then the realization hit me. I could still think. I hadn't been repurposed! Suddenly a light at the end of the tunnel came on. I knew that if Kevin was here he'd make some sort of comment about that light being the other side. He never specified what he meant by that.

I could hear something faint coming from the other end. It sounded like… cheering; the game grid. CLU was going to put me into the grid. I had to laugh inside. Just who did he think he was dealing with? There wasn't a program alive that could take me down. I started to move, but I hadn't thought about moving. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. It hit me like an identity disk to the face. I actually had been repurpoed. But, CLU didn't _just_ repurpose me. He made me a prisoner in my own body!

"Greetings programs!" CLU announced from the other end of the tunnel making them all erupt into a thunderous applause. "We have a new challenger present on the game grid. I give you the unstoppable, Rinzler!"

Rinzler! ? It's not enough that he had to corrupt me, but he had to give me another name as well. I have to fight this! But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop my feet. I stepped into the grid and saw my opponent. No. No!

"Tron?" Yori asked sounding frightened. My head shook itself and then I was spiriting at her. Stop! No! It was no use.

Yori dodged my first attack and swung her identity disk at my stomach. I grabbed her wrist and threw her into the wall of the grid. She crashed against it and fell to the floor. I revealed my second disk and tossed them both in Yori's direction. She bent back as far as she could and both disks soared over her. They bounced off the walls and I sprinted again. I jumped and caught the disks in mid air and threw one of them at Yori. She rolled to the left and chucked her disk at me. I blocked it and threw my second disk. Yori dove to the right, but my disk grazed the side of her chest. Yori made a rough crash to the floor and came to a sliding stop.

She gripped the side of her chest and gasped as I ran at her again. Yori went on the evasive. She dodged as many of Rinzler's strikes as she possibly could, but then she tried to block one of his swings; big mistake. I tossed away the disk in my left hand, seized her wrist, and sliced off her right hand with my other disk. Yori's screams cut deep. I wanted to help her so badly.

Now my foot was on her neck. Yori tried to break free with her other hand. I looked down at her and then sliced off her entire left arm. Yori's screams were drowned out by the roar of the crowd.

"Excellent Rinzler! Now finish the game!" CLU ordered.

Finish the game. I remember hearing those words. They were once spoken by Sark to Kevin years ago; Sark. I'm supposed to be better than him, but now I'm acting just like him. My hands rose up and were prepared to strike down.

"Stop! You're better than this Tron!" Yori cried out. I fought back with all my strength against CLU's programming, but Rinzler's programming wasn't making things easy. My hands started to shake violently as I fought back.

"Finish the game!" CLU shouted even louder this time.

"Noooo!" I yelled back with equal fury and threw away both of the disks. The crowds' applause changed into a loud boo as I knelt beside Yori.

"Tron. I knew you wouldn't go through with it. I just knew it," she said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Yori. I' so sorry." I apologized running a hand down her cheek. "I tried so hard to fight back," I continued and then my hands were restrained behind me and I was being dragged away from Yori.

"Take him back to his cell," CLU commanded the two guards. They nodded and started pulling me back. CLU revealed his disk and stood before Yori.

"CLU! You bastard!" I shouted with every last ounce of fury I could muster. "Leave her alone!" CLU ignored me and struck the floor. It shattered beneath Yori and she screamed as she fell to oblivion.

"YORI!" I no longer cared that CLU might be stronger. I didn't care that I might be de-rezzed. I wanted to tear CLU apart data bit by data bit and no one was going to stop me. I broke out of my guards grips and stole both their disks. They attempted to incapacitate me again, but I was faster and I cut off both of their heads. I was now speeding at CLU. Rage coursing through my programming. CLU calmly put his disk back in place and then turned to see me pulling back both of my disks to cut him in half. CLU stopped my attack and shoved me up against the wall.

He deleivered a powerful blow to the side of my face and I thought I saw bits of my data fall to the floor from that one punch alone.

Another group of guards seized me and took away my weapons. Two of them punched me in the stomach and then in the face before dragging me off to my holding cell. I made my best efforts to break free; to make another try at erasing CLU, but these guards were stronger.

"Yori. No," I thought once more before things went black for me yet again.

* * *

I woke up once again in the holding cell. Clue was standing on the other end. I immediately sprung up and rushed the door. I began pounding on it with. Trying to convey all the agner I felt for CLU right now. "You traitor! This isn't what Kevin wanted!"

"Save your energy Tron," CLU told me. "You'll need it."

"You killed Yori. I loved her!"

"There is no room for that in the new society, Tron. You'll see things my way whether you want to or not."

"I'll never do what you ask. I'm not under your control anymore, remember?"

"You might want to look again, Tron," CLU said pointing to my suit. I did and saw that it was still red. "Rinzler still exists within you, Tron. You may have suppressed him, but he'll be back soon. I've taken the liberty of de-rezzing any and all programs that you previously knew so we won't have any incidents like what happened with Yori occur again." He explained as he began to walk away from my cell.

"It's a shame things had to come to this, Tron. We could have made a great team," he finished.

"I'm better than you CLU," I said to him. "Do you hear me! I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

**The end**

**A/N: Yori appeared in the first Tron film for those of you who never saw it. Tron also said 'I'm better than you' to Sark (one of the antagonists) during the first movie. Hope this was a good story. See ya!**


End file.
